XTREME WWF
by rocky3188
Summary: The WWF has gon XTREME! My own storylines. Please R & R


XTREME RAW is WAR  
  
Disclaimer: Forget that the current storyline is even happening. If one of my matches happens to be the same rules or stipulations as the WWF, or has the same competing superstars, it is just a coincedence. Don't sue me.  
  
August--1st Week  
  
Champions:   
  
Undisputed: Triple H  
Intercontinental: RVD  
European: William Regal  
Hardcore: Maven  
Light-Heavyweight: X-Pac  
Tag-Team: Billy and Chucky  
Womens: Jazz  
  
XTREME RAW--Match Card  
  
1) The Hardy Boyz (w/Lita) vs. Billy & Chucky (c.)--Tag-Team Championships  
2) Stacy Keibler vs. Torrie Wilson (w/Tajiri)  
3) Jazz (c.) vs. Lita--Womens Championship  
4) Scott Hall vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin  
5) Hollywood Hulk Hogan vs. Kevin Nash  
6) The Rock vs. Triple H (c.)--Undisputed Championship  
  
XTREME RAW--Los Angeles, California--Staples Center  
  
MATCH 1: HARDY BOYZ (w/Lita) VS. BILLY & CHUCKY--TAG-TEAM TITLES  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the World Wrestling Federation XTREME Tag-Team Championship. Making their way to the ring, being accompanied by Lita, Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boyz!"  
  
(Jeff and Matt enter the ring)  
  
"And their opponents, they are the XTREME Tag-Team champions, Billy and Chuck!"  
  
JR: We're kicking off with a huge tag-team match for none other than the Tag-Team Championship!  
King: And did you here, the WWF has gone XTREME! I hope we have more extreme puppies!  
JR: Don't get too over-excited...also tonight we have a very highly anticipated Undisputed Championship match tonight, between the Rock, and the UNdisputed Champion, Triple H!  
King: WE could have a new Undisputed Champion!  
JR: That is highly possible King, at least something of yours is working right.  
  
(The match starts, but only a couple seconds in to it, the nWo's music hits, and out comes the trio!)  
  
Nash: Hold on guys... before you get started, Mr. McMahon just informed us that me and Hall will be facing you guys in the ring, right here, for the titles.  
  
(The nWo come down to the ring, but only Nash and Hall enter the ring. The bell rings, and Nash, Billy, and Jeff start the match off. Nash dominates all people in the ring, culminating with Nash hitting his patented big boot to Billy to the outside of the ring. Nash tags in his partner, "Da Bad Guy" Scott Hall. Hall decimates Jeff in the early going, but Jeff hits a sit-down jawbreaker on his foe. He goes for the pin but Hall kicks out at one and a half. Hall slides over to Kevin Nash, and Nash casually goes over the ropes and practically shakes the ring with a jackknife powerbomb on the younger Hardy. Nash goes for the pin but Chucky breaks it up. Hall helps out, and soon, all other competitors are on the outside of the ring except for Nash and Jeff. Nash excecutes another Jackknife Powerbomb to Jeff, and easily gets the pin, and Nash, Hall, and X-Pac go to the back, with the titles in hand.)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
BACKSTAGE--Ric Flair is talking to Arn Anderson  
  
Flair: I really don't like those nWo guys.  
Anderson: I don't either, but they are the Tag-Team champions.  
Flair: I know. Maybe the Rock and Hogan will take them away.  
Anderson: Rock and Hogan already have a match tonight, maybe they can do that at Smackdown.  
Flair: Well inform the nWo that they have a match against the Rock and Hogan on Smackdown, for their tag-team titles.  
  
MATCH 2: STACY KEIBLER VS. TORRIE WILSON (w/ tajiri)  
  
"The following match is sceduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, Stacy keibler!"  
  
(Stacy enters the ring)  
  
"And her opponent, making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Tajiri, Torrie Wilson!"  
  
King: Puppies! Puppies! Puppies Galore!  
  
(Stacy and Torrie assaulted eachother, when about midway through the match, the nWo came out and attacked Tajiri, ending with Hall doing an Outsiders Edge to him through the table. X-Pac then whent inside the ring and X-Factored Torrie. Then Stacy pulled off her top to reveal an nWo t-shirt!)  
  
King: Stacy with the nWo? Wow! What a turn of events. If I could, I would go help Torrie...  
JR: What kind of sick and demented sort of team woul do that to Torrie? You don't do that to any women, that is unhuman.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Torrie is seen being carried out of the ring on a stretcher)  
  
BACKSTAGE--We see Mick Foley making his way to the ring  
  
The sound of a car wreck and the ever so lovable music to Mick Foley is played, and the former commisioner of the WWF makes his way to the ring.   
  
Foley: (Stops for the Foley chant) A couple months ago I quit being commisioner of the WWF... And the reason I came back, is because I missed making matches, I missed bossing people around, I missed throwing Mr. Socko down Vince's neck...and most of all, I missed you people in the arena. And it's great to be back, right here, in LA California!!! (Another classic cheap pop by Mick)  
  
(Linda McMahon's music hits, and she walks out to a huge ovation!)  
  
Linda: It's great to see you back Mick. And I think you'll be back for a long time, becuase as of now, you are the World Wrestling Federation Commision, AND THAT'S FINAL!!!  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 3: JAZZ (c.) VS. LITA-- WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Women's Championship, making her way to the ring, the challenger, Lita!"  
  
(Lita enters the ring)  
  
King: Is this my lucky day or what? Puppies, puppies, and more puppies!  
  
"And her opponent, she is the World Wrestling Federation Women's Championship, making her way to the ring, Jazz!"  
  
(Jazz enters the ring)  
(The bell rings, and the two dias of the Federation start going XTREME on eachother, Lita finally knocking Jazz down with a huge clothesline. Lita continued her power, knocking Jazz down time and again. Lita finally hit the Twist of Fate and the moonsault, to win the Women's Championship!)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 4: SCOTT HALL VS. STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN  
  
(The nWo's music blared through the arena, and out came only Nash and X-Pac.)  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the nWo!"  
  
Nash: Cut our music! Now I didn't come out here to mess around... Scott Hall cannot compete in this matchup. We have been to busy trying to get new members for the nWo. And he is too tired to wrestle...  
  
(Glass shatters, and Stone Cold's music plays, and out comes the Texas Rattlesnake to a huge ovation!)  
(Stone Cold didn't waste any time, and before long, both members of the nWo were falle to the rattlesnake's patented stunners. Austin celebrated with a few Steve-weisers, and left the ring)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
BACKSTAGE--The Rock & Hogan  
  
Hogan: Hey pal.  
Rock: Hey Hogan. You know the Rock says that since Nash can't be out there 'cause he's too much of a jackass, why don't you come down to the ring with The Rock for his Undisputed Championship match.  
Hogan: Look, brother. I'll be there, and I hope you kick Triple H's candy ass!  
  
MATCH 5: THE ROCK (w/ Hulk Hogan) VS. TRIPLE H (c.)--UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONSHIP  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Undisputed Championship. Making his way to the ring, he is the Undisputed Champion, Triple H!"  
  
(Triple H enters the ring)  
  
JR: Triple H is the game, and he's proved that through hell and high water, he is that damn good!  
  
"And his challenger, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Hulk Hogan, The Rock!"  
  
(The Rock enters the ring)  
  
(The match begins and Rock hits punches after more punches to the temple of Triple H's head. Triple H countered with a running knee, flatening the Rock to the ground. Hogan tried to get the crowd involved, and it helped, The Rock popped right up and hit a spinebuster! Rock hit the People's Elbow, and pinned Triple H for the win! The Rock is the Undisputed Champion!)  
  
"Here's your winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation Undisputed Champion, The Rock!"  
  
JR: The Rock is the new champion, what a great night!  
  
END SHOW  
  
Title Changes: The Rock is the new Undisputed Champion, Lita is the new Women's Champion, and the nWo are the new Tag-Team Champions.  
  
Rate this story form 1-10, 10 being the best. 


End file.
